It's hurts so much
by ChrisDK
Summary: Sue's been kidnapped and been saved.... now she's getting better, mentally amd physically... she gets a few days off... Something unexpected happens... Rated for safety!


**"It's hurts so much"**

**Story summary:**

Sue is just returnd home safty after she has been kidnaped and she has got some time off to get back on the track both

physical and mentality again. She use those to be togheter with her dog Levi. Well, she is not got over it yet because she is still

very shocked. When her kidnapper toke her he gave her some bandage on her eyes. He knew she was deaf and that her eyes

was her ears. Jack, Lucy, Tara, Bobby, Myels and Dimitrius found her and the kidnapper in a desered store and they arrested

him immediate. Jack gets Sue out and drives her to the hospital to check that everything is allright but something unexpected

happens.

**Monday:**

"Good morning Levi havde you sleepd well? Yes you are a good dog." Says Sue ( Levi jumps up and start licking Sue in her

face.) " Levi! Hehe I love you too boy".

"Good morning" says Lucy yawn.

" Good morning have you also sleeped okay?" asks Sue, Lucy nod with her head and a little grin on her face.

Sue pour some coffee in her cup and looks round before she looks at Lucy and asks "Do you want some coffee, Lucy?".

"Yes please" answer Lucy and takes a cup to her self.

"Are you going to work to day?" asks Sue in the meantime she pour coffee in Lucys cup

"Yes I have to – unfortunately" says Lucy and pull a face "but I first have to be there at 11 am becuase you are home again."

Sue gets a strange feeling

"Okay... Eh.. Then say hello and thanks from me" says Sue

"Say thanks? For what?" asks Lucy whit a surprising voice

"Jahh.. becuase you worked sow hard to find me" Sue says smiling

"Alså that I got some time off – I rearlly could use it". Lucy is smiling and is also grateful that Sue got some time off because

Sue looks very tired and thin.

"I will Sue and we would do it again if we have too" Lucy takes Sues hand and looks in to her eyes.

A couple of minutes after she starting cooking breakfast to bofh of them

**At 9 am they are finished eating breakfast**

"Puu – I am full!" Lucy says and looks over at Sue who is noding and leaning her self against an easychair.

"Me too" After a while Lucy says: "Now I want to go to bath" as she stand up and put her plate in the dishwasher.

"Okay" says Sue

When Lucy is shutting the door behind her Sue asks Levi " What are we doing today Levi?"

After some while Levi looks sad at her and Sue knows what he thinks of "Yes that could be nice" Sue says and grin a little

"What could be nice?" Lucy says 5 minutes after full dres up

Lucy was at her way over to her and looks at her as she dryes her hair in a towel

"That we could get out and take a walk.. We could really use it"

"Yes I know I will try ask okay?" Lucy says encouraging

"Please thanks" Sue says with big eyes

Lucy walks over to the door and takes her coat and boots on

"Remember saying thanks and asks if I can get out" Sue quick says

"I will" Lucy says before she turns around, takes in the handle and is out on the hall and out on the street.

Sue is at the window and she wave at Lucy who waves back and when as quickly as possible she is at the car.

"Then it is only you and me, Levi" says Sue when Lucy is in the car and disappear behind houses.

"_What can we do intil I know if we can get out?"_ Sue thinks for her self when she clean up there breakfast.

When she is done she walks over to the sofa and takes her book _"I could read my book finished"_ she thinks

She sits down and stards reading when the phone calls, Levi catch it and tells Sue

"Hello is is Sue Thomas" Sue says

"Hello honey it is your mother, how are you sweetheard?" is coming up on the display

"_Ohh no how does she know?" _Sue thinks for her self when she answer: "Hej mum I am okay why?" and try sound

completlly innocent like nothing is happent

"Jack called us last night and told us what hapent" her mum says worryed

"_Jack why could you not just shut your mouth!"_ Sue thinks annoyied

"Okay but I am fine, they have been very good at helping me through it"Sue says so that her mother should't start talking

about coming to town but it is too late because in the next minute her mum says: "We are in a hotel in Washington D.C and

your father and I are taking you out for dinner and when we always can talk about if you should have this job you have, right!"

and talks sow fast thar Sue can get a word in edgeways

"Yes we can have dinner" Sue says and giveing up trying fighting her mothers decision and don't want to discuss her work

over the phone

"That is a deal, we pick you up at 7 pm. Okay?" her mother asks

"Yes it is fine mum" Sue says

"Okay see you to morrow darling" her mum says and hang up the phone

Sue set down in the sofa and was a littel uncertain about what her mum just told her

"_He just have not talk with my parents – ohh no!"_Sue thinks and hide her head in her hands.

After a while she stards reading againg.

At half past four she was done with her book and wants to clean up i the house and she is puting the vacuum cleaner away

from her when the door is open up ad Lucy is coming ind

Sue says: "Hej" as she collect it and pulls it away.

When she turns around she can see that Lucy is smiling and laughing at her

Sue can guess why and looks down ind the floor and smiling a littel bit at Lucy

Lucy is coming over to her with curious eyes and Sue tryes to look the other way but it is not gonna help Sue this time

because Lucy is surprieing asking: "When did you and Jack starting going out?"

And then Sue tells the whole story:" We have been on a date, which you alredy know, and then we had take a work in the

partk and talk about what had happent with me and everything and then we also start talking about our feelings for eachother

and at last we had kissed 2 times. "He told me that he love me" Sue says with a smile After that we were together.

When she is finished telling the story she laugh at Lucy who is standing with open mouth and big eyes and smiling.

Lucy also starts laughing and they ends up on the floor

When they finally have control over them self Sue asks: "Who told you?"

"_Jack said that we should keep it a secret!"_ Sue thinks

"Hehe Jack could't keep his mouth shut becuase the other guys teased him and then he told us"

"Everyone at the office start clapping and laughing and Bobby said that it also was on time that somthing happend" Lucy says

Sue pictureing how there reaction haved been

"You should have seen Jacks face when he told us, he was sow cute"

**Wednesday:**

Some days after Sue start on work again and when she comes in at the door to the office everyone shines up because they are

happy to see her but it also gives them a chance to say congratulation with the relationship, Sue and Jack gets eyecontact and

then they both smiling

The morning is quiet and calm and in the afternoon Jack asks Sue if she wants to have a lunchbreak.

She will, and with Levi they walk out at the office knowing that the other is laughing at them. Then they almost is done with

there lunch Sue's phone calls

"Hello it is Sue Thomas" says Sue and look donw at the display

"Hej Sue it is you mother", "Where are you?" her mother says. "

I am sitting here with Jack and Levi and having lunch – why?" Sue asks wondering.

"Your father just have a heart attack..."

"Ohh okay mum... I-I be right there" Sue says with shakeing voice and a lump in her throat

Jack looks searching at Sue and asks:

"What is the matter Sue?"

"Me father just had a heart attack" Sue says in shock

"Come on I will drive you to the hospital"

And then they get up and walk down to the car

On the waye the meet the other Tara asks: "What is the matter Sue?"

"Her father just had a heart attack" Jack says

Lucy comes over at them and squeezing her and tells her that she is sorry.

In the car none one of the them is saying anything, Sue thinks it is because Jack is afraid to hurt her if he says somthing wrong.

**At the hospital:**

Sue and Jack walks over to the disk: "Wher is Philip Thomas?" Sue asks scared

"He is at the 5th floor" the woman behind the glass says

"Thank you" Jack says and they walks over at the elevator

Jack prees the butten which showes the number 5 floor and the button shine up a green colour

When the doors opens again the are at the 5 flloor and they asks where Philip is.

"Excuse me, where is Philip Thomas lieing?" Sue asks

"Sorry but who are you?"

"I am his daughter, Sue Thomas and this is my boyfriend Jack Hudson" Sue says

"Ohh...Okay you need this nameplates and he is in room 4" the woman smiles a littel bit

They says thank you and walk in his room

But what they so was't what they wanted to see

Sue's mother is standing with her hands in her face crying and some nurses are covering Philips face

"Mum what is going on?" Sue asks " Mum..."

"Are you Sue Thomas?" a nurs asks

"Yes I am but what is going on?" Sue asks confuseing

"I am sorry to tell you this but your father just died" the nurs says

Some days after they are holding the funeral and it was just as Philip liked is: His favourite flowers, people and music –

everything was perfect.

The priest talkt about Philips life, about Helena and about there daughter Sue, everything he did.

When the ceremony is done Sue is atanding beside the coffin and crying

Jack comes over to her and squeezing her into him self

"It is the best, he has got peace" Jack says when the looks at eachother again

"Yes he got peace" Sue says crying and then they walks over to the car and drives away.


End file.
